1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fixed structure for faucets and bathroom accessories and, more particularly, to the fixed structure for quickly fixing faucets and bathroom accessories, to thereby achieve the purpose of quickly assembling and conveniently installing and operating.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The bathroom accessories, such as faucets, towel racks, soap holders and toilet paper holders, are commonly used in the kitchens, bathrooms and other places. These external parts 12 (as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2) are fixed on a connected body (such as walls and flow management units) with the connection of a base 11. Therefore, the base 11 has at least two apertures 111 for a corresponding bolt 13 passing through to fix the base 11 on the connected body (such as walls and flow management units). The external part 12 has a hollow chamber 121 on the bottom side for placing the base 11, and a lateral screw hole 122 is set on one side of the body of the external part 12. The lateral screw hole 122 is provided for a fixed bolt screwed 14 in and deeply fixed on the positioning groove 112 of the base 11, to complete the installation of the external part 12 and fix on the connected body. However, the structure has a large drawback in installation, namely, in order to ensure that there is no torsion situation occurred after connecting the external part 12 and the base 11, so the body of the base 11 is designed as a non-circular flat body, and slipping with the external part 12 with a tilt angle θ. In this way, it is not only complicated in the production process, but also increases the cost. Besides, the angle of the installation position has to be accurate, otherwise, the situation of uneven angle may be happened and the installation may be very time consuming and laborious.